Guild Life 'Fairy Tail' Style
by CollideAsc0pe
Summary: What will happen when fairy tail has a new member and everything is sprawled into chaos. im terrible at summarys first fanfic be nice Maybe Mirajane X OC
1. Introduction

**Well here's charpter Two hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Reedus: Scope does not own Fairytale, Oui!**

**Me:Thanks I think**

**Reedus: ne comprenez-vous ****pas français?**

**Me: Eh?**

* * *

Flying through the woods;veering ;weaving; bobbing and gliding to their -maybe, kidnapped-possible ,Attacked-near definitely.

"I'm sure they're fine" reassured Mira and herself as she happy and Lance fantasized the worst case scenario which they all knew too well it was perfectly possible.

"So how far now Happy?"asked Lance

"N-not far n-now" through tears of , as happy was saying this Lance was fighting for his consciousness,

"Ive used up far too much magic energy getting here"

"Lets land Happy" ordered Mira but All Happy could do was nod. When they landed Lance slumped over a surprisingly strong Mira, fighting for his conscience almost being dragged along by Mira through a dark, dead wood with withered old leave lacing the floor providing a layer of shelter from a range of bugs and insects to odd magical beings. Until they came upon a cave with a dim blue glow at the end of a tunnel with sharp rocks, For his own good Mirajane decided to leave Lance at the opening of the cave where, finally, he lost became that Mirajane tiptoed around stalactites and stalagmites following the dim glow of the cave into a large opening where crystals began to emerge into sharp knife like spikes leaving multiple cuts on Mirajane but as ever Happy simply avoided every single one.

"Why do you insist on helping these insolent brats?"an unknown man asked rather angrily

"...Because they're my guild..."Said another voice Mirajane seemed to recognize this mans voice but she was interrupted by an abrupt bang, multiple bangs reverberating off the crystal in the cave, with that Mira ventured further into the cave to find the voice again this time louder and more menacing,

"Tell me, Mystogan did you really think you could save these pathetic children from _me?_"

"I will fight the end to save those who I love in Fairy tale!" Then another light arose form the cave as Mira reached the final opening of pure crystal, then another final explosion leaving Mystogan in the dust with his life barely intact,he had dealt with Mystogan making his way over to a tied up Lucy and Natsu first he rolled his hand into a fist connecting with Natsu's cheek knocking him into an awkward position

"Now, now I can't do that to such a pretty face"he said whilst running a finger up his her neck and over her chin "I'll have some fun with you" he said leaning close to her face and closing the gap rapidly. until Mirajane stepped in stopping him from touching Lucy.

"And who might you be" he said angered

"A member of Fairy Tail"

"I could ask the same of you!"

"I am Azberk, a wizard obviously stronger than all of fairy tale"he said smugly" I even wiped the floor with your powerful Mystogan"with a grin widening "So, what are _you _going to do little girl?" By this point Mira had snapped she lifted her fist and brought it down on his face, barely making him flinch "That all you got, _little_ _girl_?" he said gripping her with a giant's invisible hand .Swinging her back and forth with a flick of his wrist knocking clashing her with the edge of the cave bruising her up "Whats wrong cant use your magic?"he grined "or do you not have any?, she did but for some reason it felt like when she tried to release Satan soul it just got sucked away. She strained at how right he was "Lets end this quickly, eh little girl!" he said as he clutched and invisible spear aiming it up at Mirajane's chest, the thought of it even made her tense. Azberk leaned back ,Lifted a leg adjusted again ,then brought his foot, leaned forward and released. Mira clenched. Mira heard clattering, she thought it was over. The end of Mirajane Strauss. But no, it clattered of Lance who had flown in in front of her surrounded in Astral energy, head bowed. Eyes shadowed.

"How dare you.."he raged "Attack someone whi-when-while they're defenseless because of petty tricks?!"Struggling to get his words out through anger. Unbelievably there was a light from under his mask in a spiral with two pillowed triangles ripped of his mask ,which some how doubled the energy around him."I gotta grudge so settle with you" he said before lunging at him full speed. Azberk barely got out he way but had no time to relax Lance was back on Azberk in a second swinging over and over at an unrelenting pace barely giving Azberk time to move out of the way. until Azberk swung and he flawlessly strafed backwards grasping five golden stars out of his pouch throwing them in a arc . he punched his hands together and they became five spinning star shaped shuriken each homing in on Azberk leaving him smoldered three feet into the wall ,_what is this kid _he thought but his mouth said,

"That all you got"

"No I have an Infinite amount more to defend my Friends" he shouted "Anything for Mira or Big brother Mystogan!" Bringing a fist down of pure mono synchronized light Blinding everyone in the room. He stood there looking down hand covering his face .Stumbling from left to right then he collapsed.

Lance woke again in the infirmary to a smile and an emotionless face, Mirajane and Mystogan he leaned up straining himself wincing at the pain.

"Please don't" she said

"Its fine, how long have you been here?" he asked

"Only since the nurse called me but Mystogan has been here all the time" she said in a hushed tone glancing at Mystogan even though he could still clearly here but he just rolled his eyes" after Mystogan had left after saying nothing.

"Thank you" She said

"Well-" he started but was interrupted by a hug which made him blush ,but then a kiss to his fore head made his blush kissable through his new mask which Mira had gave him. But... he fell back unconscious leaving nothing more to be said.

* * *

**OMG Lance is Mystogans brother! well its terrible like always but hoped you enjoyed really fun writing this chapter. yeah By the time i finished this chapter ad the fight I thought that lance could be a Astral Dragon slayer! I copy right that for another story!**

**~scope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's charpter Two hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Reedus: Scope does not own Fairytale, Oui!**

**Me:Thanks I think**

**Reedus: ne comprenez-vous ****pas français?**

**Me: Eh?**

* * *

Flying through the woods;veering ;weaving; bobbing and gliding to their -maybe, kidnapped-possible ,Attacked-near definitely.

"I'm sure they're fine" reassured Mira and herself as she happy and Lance fantasized the worst case scenario which they all knew too well it was perfectly possible.

"So how far now Happy?"asked Lance

"N-not far n-now" through tears of , as happy was saying this Lance was fighting for his consciousness,

"Ive used up far too much magic energy getting here"

"Lets land Happy" ordered Mira but All Happy could do was nod. When they landed Lance slumped over a surprisingly strong Mira, fighting for his conscience almost being dragged along by Mira through a dark, dead wood with withered old leave lacing the floor providing a layer of shelter from a range of bugs and insects to odd magical beings. Until they came upon a cave with a dim blue glow at the end of a tunnel with sharp rocks, For his own good Mirajane decided to leave Lance at the opening of the cave where, finally, he lost became that Mirajane tiptoed around stalactites and stalagmites following the dim glow of the cave into a large opening where crystals began to emerge into sharp knife like spikes leaving multiple cuts on Mirajane but as ever Happy simply avoided every single one.

"Why do you insist on helping these insolent brats?"an unknown man asked rather angrily

"...Because they're my guild..."Said another voice Mirajane seemed to recognize this mans voice but she was interrupted by an abrupt bang, multiple bangs reverberating off the crystal in the cave, with that Mira ventured further into the cave to find the voice again this time louder and more menacing,

"Tell me, Mystogan did you really think you could save these pathetic children from _me?_"

"I will fight the end to save those who I love in Fairy tale!" Then another light arose form the cave as Mira reached the final opening of pure crystal, then another final explosion leaving Mystogan in the dust with his life barely intact,he had dealt with Mystogan making his way over to a tied up Lucy and Natsu first he rolled his hand into a fist connecting with Natsu's cheek knocking him into an awkward position

"Now, now I can't do that to such a pretty face"he said whilst running a finger up his her neck and over her chin "I'll have some fun with you" he said leaning close to her face and closing the gap rapidly. until Mirajane stepped in stopping him from touching Lucy.

"And who might you be" he said angered

"A member of Fairy Tail"

"I could ask the same of you!"

"I am Azberk, a wizard obviously stronger than all of fairy tale"he said smugly" I even wiped the floor with your powerful Mystogan"with a grin widening "So, what are _you _going to do little girl?" By this point Mira had snapped she lifted her fist and brought it down on his face, barely making him flinch "That all you got, _little_ _girl_?" he said gripping her with a giant's invisible hand .Swinging her back and forth with a flick of his wrist knocking clashing her with the edge of the cave bruising her up "Whats wrong cant use your magic?"he grined "or do you not have any?, she did but for some reason it felt like when she tried to release Satan soul it just got sucked away. She strained at how right he was "Lets end this quickly, eh little girl!" he said as he clutched and invisible spear aiming it up at Mirajane's chest, the thought of it even made her tense. Azberk leaned back ,Lifted a leg adjusted again ,then brought his foot, leaned forward and released. Mira clenched. Mira heard clattering, she thought it was over. The end of Mirajane Strauss. But no, it clattered of Lance who had flown in in front of her surrounded in Astral energy, head bowed. Eyes shadowed.

"How dare you.."he raged "Attack someone whi-when-while they're defenseless because of petty tricks?!"Struggling to get his words out through anger. Unbelievably there was a light from under his mask in a spiral with two pillowed triangles ripped of his mask ,which some how doubled the energy around him."I gotta grudge so settle with you" he said before lunging at him full speed. Azberk barely got out he way but had no time to relax Lance was back on Azberk in a second swinging over and over at an unrelenting pace barely giving Azberk time to move out of the way. until Azberk swung and he flawlessly strafed backwards grasping five golden stars out of his pouch throwing them in a arc . he punched his hands together and they became five spinning star shaped shuriken each homing in on Azberk leaving him smoldered three feet into the wall ,_what is this kid _he thought but his mouth said,

"That all you got"

"No I have an Infinite amount more to defend my Friends" he shouted "Anything for Mira or Big brother Mystogan!" Bringing a fist down of pure mono synchronized light Blinding everyone in the room. He stood there looking down hand covering his face .Stumbling from left to right then he collapsed.

Lance woke again in the infirmary to a smile and an emotionless face, Mirajane and Mystogan he leaned up straining himself wincing at the pain.

"Please don't" she said

"Its fine, how long have you been here?" he asked

"Only since the nurse called me but Mystogan has been here all the time" she said in a hushed tone glancing at Mystogan even though he could still clearly here but he just rolled his eyes" after Mystogan had left after saying nothing.

"Thank you" She said

"Well-" he started but was interrupted by a hug which made him blush ,but then a kiss to his fore head made his blush kissable through his new mask which Mira had gave him. But... he fell back unconscious leaving nothing more to be said.

* * *

**OMG Lance is Mystogans brother! well its terrible like always but hoped you enjoyed really fun writing this chapter. yeah By the time i finished this chapter ad the fight I thought that lance could be a Astral Dragon slayer!**


End file.
